Many conventional wireless communication protocols utilize Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) technologies in order to increase data transmission rates and user capacity. MIMO has emerged as an important focus in Third Generation Partnership (3GPP) mobile communication standards, in particular recent 3GPP Releases for Long Term Evolution (LTE) network configurations which have provided for the use of 2, 4, or 8 antennas.
Large scale MIMO, which may involve more than 8 antennas, has similarly become a focus for next generation wireless communication protocols. Such large scale MIMO systems may deploy 32 or even 64 antennas to acquire further spatial multiplexing and beamforming gain.